Beginning Again
by Saxicat28
Summary: Max and Fang were best friends as kids but Fang had to move away. 7 years later he moves back. What will happen? Fax? Storieis better than summary-Fax-first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! 3)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**_

 _Chapter 1  
{Max and Fang are 11}_

 __ _ **Max's POV**_ _  
_We sat outside of fangs house staring at the moving van get filled with all of his family's belongings. His dad was a scientist and had gotten a new job which paid much more than his old one. The only problem was that it was in California. Fang was my best friend and I was absolutely devastated that he and his sister, Angel, we're moving away from our quiet street in Tuscan Arizona. He'd always lived next door to me, we even had our rooms right across from each other so we could talk from our windows. We were sitting there in silence not speaking. Last night we'd had a going away party with all our friends(Iggy nudge Ella) but the entire time I was about to burst into tears.  
"Fang it's time to go, get in the car." His mom called.  
He looked at me and I was able to see a hint of sadness in his eyes which was the equivalent of a sobbing baby for fang.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much." He said  
"Promise to visit." I said  
"As much as possible."  
We hugged for what felt like an eternity and I felt a single tear slip down my face.  
"Bye." he said  
"Bye." I said  
I watched as he went into his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**_

Chapter 2  
(7 years later)

 **Max's POV**  
I don't think about that day much anymore since that was the last time I saw him. He never came back to visit for reasons unknown and we lost contact 4 years ago.

I was now a senior in high school, the lead singer of my band, and freshly single. My d-bag bf Dylan dumped me over the phone yesterday cause I didn't want to have sex with him. We were together for around 9 months so I did shed a tear or two but got over it. School was starting in less than week and I wasn't gonna start heartbroken.

I started getting ready for the concert my band had tonight. We only played covers but we're getting pretty big. We play every Friday at a club kids my age can come too. Lots of people from our high school come and it's really fun.

In the band is my sister Ella on bass, Iggy on drums, Gazzy on lead guitar, and me on guitar and vocals. We named ourselves Maximum Ride because that's the experience you'll have when you hear us.

I throw on black skinny jeans, a red tank top, some old black converse, a leather jacket, and a necklace with wings on it (my trade mark).  
"You ready?" I call to Ella.  
"Coming!" She says as she dashes downstairs. We climb into my old broken down car and drive over to our venue. My parents are out of town for the weekend so we can stay as late as we want tonight. As we turn off of our street I see a moving van pull by and go down it.  
"Someone's moving into the Walker's house I think." I said to Ella.  
"Finally, it's been empty for 7 years," she responds.

I nod and push it to the back of my mind so I can focus on our setlist for the concert.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**_

Chapter 3  
 **Fang's POV**  
7 years ago I moved to California with my parents because my dad got a high paying job. I had to leave everything and all my friends behind. California was ok but I missed Arizona. 3 months ago my mom divorced my dad cause he went a little work crazy and was like a mad scientist. She didn't like California so much either so we moved back to Arizona with my little sister and even were able to buy our old house back.

I was most excited about getting to see my old best friend Max, I had missed her so much. I never was able to one back and visit because my dad would never leave and I was busy with school all the time.

When we pulled up to our new old house it looked really similar. My mom had most of our stuff already moved in so my room was all ready for me. I hopped out of the car and walked into the house, it was a simple two story painted nicely and furnished well.

I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door happy to see my mom had stuck to my requests and everything was black or gray. Lots of people call me emo but just because I only wear black doesn't mean that I am. Like yeah I enjoy some of the music but I'm not all eyeliner and depressed.

I plopped down on my bed and shut my eyes. Everything felt familiar and yet foreign at the same time.

"Fang help unpack!" I heard my mom call up to me. I opened my eyes and dragged myself downstairs.

A couple of hours later we finished unpacking. I headed upstairs to my room and started blasting my music. I kept thinking about Max. I missed her so much. I looked through my window to Max's and saw the blinds pulled down and the lights off. It didn't look like anyone was home.

Eventually my mom pushed me outside to go "make friends". I walked up to the park a block away where Max and I used to play at. I sat down on a bench nearby and let memories flood my mind.

I was deep in thought when suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Fang? Fang Walker?" someone in front of me asked.

I looked up to see a boy with curly hair about my age. He looked familiar and assumed I went to elementary school with him but I couldn't remember his name. He seemed to notice the look of confusion on my face and answered my question.

"I'm Sam. I think we went to the same elementary school." he said.

"Yeah," I remembered he and I hung out with the same people but that didn't make us friends.

"You are Fang right?"

I nodded.

"Cool! When'd you move back?" he asked.

"Today."

"Wow pretty recently. Hey there's a concert tonight at a club and a lot of kids from school go to. Most of them will probably remember you, it'd be a cool way to see everybody again. The band that plays is a school band and it's a lot of fun, want to come?" Sam said.

"Sure, what time?" I replied.

"Around now, I can drive. Your parents cool with it?"

"Yeah I'll shoot them a text."

"Okay let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

I followed him to a car that looked like his grandma gave it to him. We got in and Sam filled me in on most of the gossip I'd missed the last 7 years. I tuned most of it out but did catch that Max recently broke up with her bf.

We pulled up to the club and it looked pretty busy already. As we walked in I could see everyone looking at me and whispering about me. Sam brought me over to a group of kids who I vaguely remember. I kept looking around for Max, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, or Gazzy but couldn't find them anywhere.

I turned to Sam and asked who was in the band we were gonna see.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Max. Their called Maximum Ride." he responded casually.

Right as the shock set in about the band the lights dimmed and the they came onstage.

Max strode out confidently, grabbed the mic, and immediately started in on their first song.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi sorry this chapter came a little later, life decided to get really busy and stressful and I havn't been able to write. Hopefully it'll calm down soon. Also I'm gonna try to write longer chapters, I know the first 2 chapters were barely paragraphs, I wrote those on my phone so they seemed longer. For now here's chapter 4)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the songs used in this chapter**

Chapter 4

 **Max's POV**

When Ella and I pulled up to the club our friend Nudge immediately rushed up to us. She was the equivalent of a manager for our band and was always at venues before us.

"OMG Max are you ok like I heard about you and Dylan and texted you like a bazillion times and you like ignored me so I got so worried! You and him were like my OTP except not really because he was kinda a dick but you liked him and you're way too good for him li-" Nudge started before I cut her off.

"I'm fine Nudge, and he was a total dick. But that's over and done so can we focus on the show please," I said making sure to shut down any possible questions.

Suddenly Iggy and Gazzy pulled up in Iggy's minivan which had the name of our band spray painted on the side. Ella quickly fixed her hair and smoothed her skirt when she saw Iggy (he and she were so crushing on each other). Iggy got out of the car and gave Ella a shy smile which she returned.

"We should go do our sound check," I said breaking the awkwardness of whatever that was. We all nodded and went to get our instruments out, Nudge helping Iggy with his drums.

After we all got our instruments in tune and the drums were set up we started practicing a couple songs. Around an hour before the show kids started arriving so we headed backstage.

Nudge insisted on doing my makeup but I made her promise not to do too much. When she finished I had to admit I looked good, like really good. I glanced at the clock and saw that Nudge had taken 40 freaking minutes. I sighed and then ran out to the vending machine to grab a bottle of water.

The vending machine was in the hallway with the bathrooms and had a perfect view into the audience. As the machine ate my money I looked over at the people who had come, it looked around 200-300 people. I saw familiar faces and some new ones, one person in particular stood out. He was in all black and had long black hair, he looked strangely familiar but I couldn't tell why. I grabbed my water and went backstage.

15 minutes later we dimmed the lights and the audience quieted. I strode out on stage and we immediately started in on our first song.

 **(something's gotta give by All time low)**

 _i woke up in a stranger's bed_

 _with pins and needles in my head_

 _and the clock ticking off the wall_

 _oh yeah oh yeah_

 _i don't even know myself_

 _i wish i could be someone else_

 _but i dont have a clue at all_

 _oh yeah_

 _i'm sinking_

 _you're wading_

 _i'm thinking something's gotta give_

 _wake me up_

 _say enough is enough_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _pull me out of this sinking town_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _maybe i'm a fucking waste_

 _filling up the empty space_

 _i've been here way too long_

 _oh yeah oh yeah_

 _feeling like a nervous wreck_

 _living on my last paycheck_

 _i'm a cliche in a song_

 _and everybody's singing along_

 _i'm sinking_

 _you're wading_

 _i'm thinking something's gotta give_

 _wake me up_

 _say enough is enough_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _pull me out of this sinking town_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _someone please come pull me out_

 _from the shadow of my doubt_

 _wake me up_

 _i'm falling_

 _wake me up_

 _say enough is enough_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _pull me out of this sinking town_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

 _i'm sinking_

 _you're wading_

 _i'm thinking something's gotta give_

 _pull me out of this sinking town_

 _i'm dying to live_

 _something's gotta give_

The audience roared and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me. We followed up that song with We don't believe what's on tv (twenty one pilots) and Emperor's new clothes (Panic! at the disco). During the songs I could feel the dark guy watching me on stage.

Eventually our set came to our last song.

 **(Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls)**

 _Top down in the summer sun_

 _The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

 _And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)_

 _The sky was burning up like fireworks_

 _You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

 _But girl in case you haven't heard_

 _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

 _I'll love you forever, forever is over_

 _We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

 _So don't call me crying_

 _Say hello to goodbye_

 _Cause just one sip would make me sick_

 _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

 _I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

 _Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

 _We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_

 _The world stuck in black and white_

 _You drove me crazy every time we touched_

 _Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

 _Oh girl you make me such a lush_

 _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

 _I'll love you forever, forever is over_

 _We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

 _So don't call me crying_

 _Say hello to goodbye_

 _Cause just one sip would make me sick_

 _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

 _I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

The lights turned off and the crowd cheered. We walked off stage and all high fived. It had been a great set. We went to cool down in the dressing room as the DJ came out to keep the music and party going. Right as I got up to head out to dance Nudge rushed in and squealed.

"Max omg you're not gonna believe it!" she said excitement radiating off of her.

"What? Is it a mutant hybrid from a secret lab?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Better… it's FANG!"

Suddenly the dark guy appeared next to her and it immediately clicked. I stood there staring at best friend from childhood speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**(so i'm on spring break this week, YAY, and am gonna try to knock out 2-3 chapters this week! Here's the first one please r &r 3) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters**

Fang's POV

I watched in awe as the band played on of my fav songs (somethings gotta give) glad to see max still had good music taste.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful and looked so comfortable onstage.

Time flew by and suddenly they were finishing their closing song. Right as the played the last chord I felt someone grab my arm. They pulled me away from the crowd and turned towards me. It was a girl with tan skin dark curly hair and was in an outfit that seemed like it took her five hours to put together, one person came to mind: Nudge.

"Fang? Is that you? Do you remember me? What are you doing here? Did you move back? Why didn't you visit? Omg does Max know? Does anyone know?" Nudge said as if the words were flying out of her mouth.

"Yeah Nudge, it's me. I moved back, no one knows," I said simply.

"This is awesome! Let me take you backstage everyone will want to see you!" She replied as she grabbed my arm again and dragged me back through the crowd and through a hall with the vending machine to a door. Nudge stopped and told me to wait outside the door.

She stepped in and I could hear her talk to Max.

"Max omg you're not gonna believe it!" she said excitement radiating off of her.

"What? Is it a mutant hybrid from a secret lab?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Better… it's FANG!"

I took that as my cue and entered.

The first thing I saw was Max staring at me with her mouth hanging open. I waited for her to do something but she just stood there.

After a minute of awkwardness, Iggy suddenly got up and gave me a big hug saying it's good to see me. Everyone then got up and it was a big ol hug session. Max continued to stand and stare.

We all then sat down and there was light conversation as people slowly left and went out to the party. Finally it was just Max and I.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said back.

"Why didn't you visit?" She said abruptly.

"My Dad forced me into extra school activities and i never had a free weekend to come visit."

Max nodded. I could see pain in her eyes.

"I was miserable there Max, I wanted to come back so much. I'm sorry." I said in an effort to make her feel better.

Max nodded again.

I got up to go join the party but Max suddenly jumped up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and I heard her whisper,"I'm so glad you're back."

We headed out of the room and found Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy dancing. All 6 of us danced for hours until it was 1:00 AM and they were kicking us out.

"Everyone can stay at my house!" Max announced.

Iggy and Gazzy cheered and Ella and Nudge giggled. Max gave me a ride to her house, the whole time we were blasting music.

When I entered her house it all looked mostly the same. I could look around at everything remembering when we broke or hid behind it. I already felt more at home here than I ever did in California.


End file.
